syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish between IPCA and CDP
The Skirmish between the IPCA and CDP was the penultimate confrontation of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. It involved numerous forces clashing with each other. The IPCA was successful in its efforts, preventing a nuclear bomb from hitting Moscow, while the CDP remnants were presumably captured by the government. Alima Haddad was rescued; though injured, she was alive and mostly well. Gabe Logan then requested that Gary Stoneman carry out a Discrete Personnel Elimination order on Mara Aramov, which was promptly carried out. Although the Syphon Filter conspiracy was effectively ended with Birchim arrested and Niculescu shot, Elsa Weissenger left the Agency, believing she was destined to change the world. She admits to killing Nikolai Jandran. On that note Stone was ordered to take her out to stop her from being manipulated by Aramov. Events Niculescu's frustration "Of course they didn't find anything! There was NOTHING to find! I can't be touched, and you know it! If Logan's behind this, I want him! You understand me?...Talk! What are you saying? How could she escape?! What in the hell is going on?! WHERE IS LOGAN?!" With Mara rescued from Niculescu's plans, the billionaire receives word that Gabe and the IPCA failed to find anything from their raid on his tower. He orders that Gabe be found and when he receives a phone call, implying that Mara escaped, he expresses his frustration, desiring to find Logan. Gabe's briefing "The base is well guarded from the north and east. Team 2 will have to be especially cautious." "How many troops are we dealing with?" "She didn't know. But assume the worst. Ivankov will have his best men concentrated within the base itself. It really won't matter how many there are." "How much time we got?" "None. The deadline given by the Politbureau is tomorrow at midnight. We have to stop Ivankov before then." "This is what we've been waiting for. Let's go." "Gabe, wait! I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. You were right. If you hadn't gone to Zurich, you may never have found Ivankov's base." "No, Lian. YOU're the one who was right. I didn't go for the right reasons. I got very lucky. But don't worry. My head's clear now. I know exactly what we have to do." -Gabe, Teresa, Stone and Lian discuss matters Now armed with the knowledge of where Ivankov's base is, Gabe prepares his team to assume the worst. Lian tells him he was right about going to Zurich, but he rebutts her and assures her she was correct. He adds that his head is now clear and he knows what he needs to do. Ivankov's preparations "Something is wrong. I can feel it. I am moving up the timetable. We are to begin the launch sequence immediately. I want everyone in the lower tunnels to change into fire suits immediately. You four are my top officers. The men will do their duty, comrades. I do not fear for that. When the end comes, we are all prepared to die for the cause. We will not let Zhidkov, Pulikovsky and Yushchenko's deaths be in vain." "For the cause!" -Ivankov accelerates his timetable Feeling that something is wrong, Ivankov orders that the launch sequence be started immediately, and tells all the troops in the lower tunnels to don fire suits. He tells his officers they are prepared to die for the cause, and that none of their allies' deaths will be in vain. Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain